The disclosure relates generally to fertilizer compositions, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to distributing the fertilizer compositions comprising various amounts or concentrations of nitrogen, phosphorous and potassium, as well as any other ingredients which may be present in fertilizer compositions such as calcium, magnesium, sulfur, boron, chlorine, iron, manganese, molybdenum, zinc, nickel, and other various nutrients, which may by distributed within an aqueous solution. Current fertilization systems generally provide fertilizer in forms that are not readily usable to plant cells. Accordingly, it is common in the farming industry to provide much more of the fertilizer composition than is actually used by the plant. Such practices have negative impacts on the environment, require excess transport of chemicals that will not be used, and ultimately increases the cost of farming.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by use of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.